


untitled

by pasted_scraps



Category: Cable - Fandom, Cable and Deadpool, and i finally got around to putting it here, because stress, cable deadpool 2, deadpool2 - Fandom, i love this old grumpy future man, this was originally on tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tumblr work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasted_scraps/pseuds/pasted_scraps
Summary: a drabble I threw up on tumblr after seeing deadpool 2Not proof read at all





	untitled

It’s still jarring to see, even years later. Glistening metal where skin should have been, wiring where muscles *had* been. He didn’t know what had become of his nerves but he knew they still worked.

Because he hurt.

The muscles in Nathan’s neck and back that were still flesh were knotted and roaring and it never stopped. He just pushed through it but when he was alone he medicated. Beer was the easiest and went down the smoothest.

Nathan’s calloused fingers moved slowly over the shimmering metal that had replaced his collarbone with disgust and downed a fresh can of beer before crushing the bright aluminum in his fist and sat on the already sagging mattress.

He didn’t remember falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry the writing is so eh but if you enjoyed it then that's what counts


End file.
